Mon Âme Par Toi Brûlée
by Narcisse
Summary: En cette nuit, la pluie s'abat sur la Forêt de Mirkwood. Retranché dans les profondeurs de son palais, Thranduil est en proie à ses plus sombres démons.


**Notes :** Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que je souhaitais écrire sur la « face sombre » de Thranduil, et ses nombreuses blessures. C'est un personnage tourmenté, que le temps n'a pas épargné. Il a fait face à maintes épreuves, notamment à la fin du Second Âge, qui l'ont marqué. Et j'aime à croire également qu'il était si viscéralement attaché à la forêt sur laquelle il régnait que son âme était tout aussi… empoisonnée que celle-là ne le fut par l'influence néfaste de Dol Guldur.

Mon texte prend également une part de son inspiration dans les concepts du _fëa_ et du _hröa_ (l'âme et le corps), et du Marrissement d'Arda, développés par Tolkien. En raison de cette blessure infligée par Melkor au monde, les Elfes qui vivaient durant une trop longue période en Terre du Milieu souffrait d'une faiblesse de leur _hröa_, ce qui aboutissait à ce que leur corps soit, à terme, totalement consumé par leur _fëa_ (transformant ces derniers en spectres).

Je rends très brièvement compte de tout cela à travers cette courte scène – l'influence du second volet de la trilogie du Hobbit est aussi, je pense, assez évidente. Je crains que la lecture n'en soit que fort peu joyeuse, mais j'espère que vous l'appréciez malgré tout !

Petite précision linguistique, pour finir : « _ion nîn_ » signifie « mon fils » en Sindarin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mon Âme Par Toi Brûlée**

o

La nuit drapait lentement la forêt de Mirkwood de son manteau de ténèbres. Il pleuvait, ce soir-là ; l'eau ruisselait sur les feuillages des hauts arbres, gouttait de leurs longues branches pour venir gorger d'eau la terre sombre et riche du bois.

La pluie diluvienne n'était guère une nuisance pour ses hôtes, abrités dans les vastes profondeurs du palais de la Forêt Noire. L'on entendait seulement, çà et là, résonner son écho sur les parois de pierre, et les torches flamboyantes qui paraient les murs écartaient les ombres nocturnes.

Pourtant, retranché dans la pénombre de ses appartements, éclairés seulement par le rougeoiement d'un feu ronflant, le Roi des Elfes percevait l'averse aussi bien que s'il s'était trouvé hors de sa demeure, sous le velours gris des cieux. En tous lieux de l'immense domaine sylvestre, il sentait chaque feuille tressaillir sous l'assaut des gouttes, caressée par le souffle du vent qui allait et venait.

Loin d'être désagréable, cette sensation l'apaisait, le berçait. Oublieuse de son propre corps, son âme semblait s'élever hors de ses remparts de chair pour venir habiter la vaste forêt.

Thranduil ouvrit les yeux. Distraitement, il s'empara d'un flacon de vin et remplit à nouveau son verre vide d'un geste nonchalant. Savourant une gorgée du nectar doux et velouté, il porta la coupe à hauteur des rais de lumière diffusé par l'âtre, admirant le chatoiement précieux de sa robe pourpre.

Il décela le bruissement des pas légers sur le sol de pierre avant même que les coups ne retentissent à la porte.

« Entrez », annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Le Capitaine de sa royale garde se présenta devant lui et s'inclina profondément.

« Des araignées géantes ont été repérées à quelques lieues de la porte sud, mon Roi.

- Combien ?

- Nous en avons dénombré huit, environ. Dix, tout au plus. »

Non. Neuf.

Le souverain le savait. Il les sentait, également, autant que le frémissement léger et gracile de la pluie. Il percevait leur aura malsaine et leur répugnante hideur, et sa peau fourmillait d'infâmes frissons à mesure que leur longues pattes velues rampaient et tiquetaient à travers le bois.

« Qu'une troupe soit prête à partir demain, dès l'aube. Je veux que ces monstruosités soient rendues à Mandos avant la fin du jour.

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, mon Roi. »

Et le Capitaine prit congé sur ses derniers mots.

Thranduil était resté totalement immobile, fixant les flammes d'un regard absent, pendant toute la durée de cette brève entrevue. Il écouta le claquement régulier des pas s'évanouir au loin, puis se leva dans un froissement soyeux d'étoffes.

Un vertige s'empara de lui. Son verre s'échappa de sa main, se brisant au sol avec un son cristallin. Le breuvage liquoreux avait doucement commencé à nimber son esprit et ses membres d'une brume anesthésiante et apaisante. Une bénédiction - c'était là le seul remède qui fût encore efficace. En rien n'était-il à l'origine de son trouble soudain, ni de la fièvre qui dévorait son corps.

Car le Mal qui envahissait et empoisonnait lentement, inexorablement et insidieusement la forêt de Mirkwood le tourmentait tout autant.

Etourdi, le Roi des Elfes s'appuya sur un guéridon de bois sombre. Des sueurs froides glissaient le long de son dos, le sang pulsait douloureusement à ses tempes. Il leva les yeux ; dans le miroir qui lui faisait face se reflétait son image.

Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

La moitié de son visage n'était guère plus qu'une désolation d'atroces plaies béantes. La chair était mutilée, parcourue de marques affreuses, profondes, qui gangrenaient sa figure, comme ravagée par les flammes. Une orbite vide et géante lui lançait une oeillade morte et sinistre. Il porta une main à sa joue, affolé ; sous ses doigts, sa peau était lisse et sans défaut. Et pourtant, cette vision d'outre-tombe s'obstinait à le dévisager crûment.

Ces chimères le hantaient depuis plusieurs jours, désormais. Elles ne faisaient, hélas, que confirmer ses craintes ; son âme meurtrie, peu à peu, consumait son corps.

Thranduil Oropherion faiblissait et déclinait.

Il s'arracha brutalement à ce spectacle abject, la respiration sifflante. Il serra les poings, jointures blanchies, pour cacher le tremblement qui les agitait.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte.

Legolas apparut dans l'embrasure.

« _Ada_, commença-t-il, je souhaitais vous entretenir... »

Il s'interrompit. Son regard se posa successivement sur le flacon de vin presque vide, les débris de cristal à terre, teintés de rouge ; puis, enfin, la haute silhouette de son père qui lui tournait le dos.

« Le moment est mal choisi. Plus tard, _ion nîn_. Nous parlerons plus tard. »

Refusant de laisser paraître la moindre faiblesse dans sa voix, il avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'eût voulu. Il sentit la présence de son fils hésiter au seuil de la pièce, puis disparaître furtivement, sans bruit.

Le souverain poussa un long soupir. Il était épuisé, mais refusait de dormir. Les cauchemars l'assaillaient désormais chaque nuit, inlassablement, le laissant davantage éreinté au matin. Il savait les immondes vassaux du Mordor de retour sur les Terres du Milieu, et cette pensée le laissait intranquille. Le Mal qui les infestait rongeait son âme et ses entrailles ; mais il s'acharnait à refuser cette réalité.

Aussi, il envoya plutôt quérir une nouvelle carafe de vin. Le Roi regagna sa place, face à l'âtre où le feu continuait de flamber, paisiblement. Au-dehors, le ciel pleurait toujours des larmes fraîches et douces. Le temps d'un souffle, il eut le sentiment merveilleux que la pluie lavait de sa souillure la forêt - comme lui-même ; et cette sensation lui procura un réconfort délicieux.

Thranduil s'abandonna dans son fauteuil.


End file.
